The Joys Of Being A Woman
by tifafenrir09
Summary: Oh no! Kai's been turned into a girl! Will he be able to find a way to change himself back? Rated T for later chaps
1. The Big Change

"Come on, guys! Just one more lap!" Hilary called. Hanging around her neck was a stopwatch. She was helping her friends, the Bladebreakers, train.

"You said that about five minutes ago!" Tyson wailed. "Can we rest soon?" he added. He wasn't used to running so much.

Hilary sighed. "Fine." she replied as Tyson's face lit up with relief and joy.

As the boys passed her, she recorded their times. Ray was quickest, followed closely by Max. Tyson surprisingly came third, and Kai came last. Hilary ran to Kai's side. "You feeling alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." he panted. But he was lying; he'd been feeling unwell for the entire day.

"Alright, that's it for training! It's time for lunch!" Hilary announced. Tyson jumped up and down with excitement.

Suddenly, Kai let out a low groan and sank to the ground. "Kai?" Max blinked. Kai was lying on the sand.

"Kai, come on! Wake up!" Tyson yelled, trying to shake him awake.

Ray helped Tyson pick up Kai. "We'd better get him to bed." he announced.

* * *

**LATER**

Kai lay in bed sleeping. Hilary sat by him. _He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping..._ He suddenly groaned. "Hey...sleepyhead." she began.

"Hey." he smiled. He noticed that she was looking at him oddly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm...gonna tell the others that you're awake." she smiled.

Hilary went into the garden. "Hey, Hil. What's up?" Tyson asked.

"Kai's up." she announced.

"Is he feeling OK?" Max asked.

"Er...Never better!" she replied hesitantly.

"Hey." Kai called. The boys looked startled. "Why are you all staring at me like that?" Kai asked. Hilary pointed at a mirror. Kai turned to see his reflection, except now he wasn't a boy, he was a girl.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" he screamed.


	2. Starting To Adapt

Kai stood shaking, pointing at his reflection. "What the hell happened?!" he exclaimed.

"Your guess is as good as ours, big guy, I mean, girl." Tyson replied.

"Er, Kai...what on earth are you doing?" Ray blinked.

"I've got to be dreaming! I'm still asleep! This is nothing but a crazy dream!" Kai whimpered, starting to pinch herself.

Hilary sighed and slapped her across the face. "Pull yourself together, woman! You're a Bladebreaker! You'll get through this!" she yelled.

Kai nodded."Yeah...You're right! I've been in worse situations before." she replied.

"Yup!" Max grinned.

* * *

Later Kai was off having a shower. "Hey, has anyone seen Tyson?" Kenny asked.

"Oh no..." Ray groaned.

"TYSON, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Kai yelled suddenly.

Tyson suddenly ran out, Kai running behind him looking murderous. "I WILL KILL YOU!" she screamed.

"Kai, I'm sorry, OK?!" Tyson wailed.

"Busted." Max laughed. Hilary sighed in exasperation.

"He never learns, does he? NEVER watch a girl shower." Ray chuckled.

"Yeah, because that girl may be your captain." Kenny nodded.

_I just hope that we find a cure...and soon_, Hilary thought.


	3. Girly Day Out

Hilary, Tyson and Kenny soon came back from school. "You'll never guess what's happening!" Hilary began.

Kai ran to them. "You found a cure?" she asked hopefully.

"We're still working on that part." Kenny replied.

"Oh." Kai sighed.

_Looks like being a girl's getting to her_, Ray thought. _But, he __**does**__ look much cuter as a girl, especially at the rear_...he added.

"Ray, are you staring at some part of my body?" Kai asked suddenly, as though she knew what he was thinking.

"No!" he lied, attempting not to blush. She raised an eyebrow.

"There's a big sale on at the mall! And I wanna check it out!" Hilary announced.

But Kai soon found herself the only one there. "Oh, **that's** mature, guys!" she yelled.

"Come on!" Hilary giggled, dragging Kai with her.

_I have a bad feeling about this..._she thought

* * *

"Isn't this great?" Hilary asked as they went shopping.

"Er, sure." Kai replied uncomfortably.

"How about this pair? You'll look good in them!" Hilary grinned, holding up some jeans.

Kai stared at it. She shook her head. "They're just what I need right now, jeans with "Sexy Minx" on the back of them." she replied.

"Ooooooh! Is that a Vera Wang dress?!" Hilary exclaimed, running off to investigate.

_Kill me now..._Kai thought to herself


	4. A Cure Is Found!

Weeks passed. Kai was fed up with being a girl. The boys constantly staring at her didn't help either. _I have to find a cure, or I'm gonna lose it!_ she thought to herself as they trained one day.

"Eureka!" Kenny exclaimed suddenly.

"What is it, Chief?" Tyson asked.

"I think I've found a way we can cure Kai's transformation!" Kenny announced.

Kai paused. _Did I hear him right?!_ She ran to him to immediately.

"What's the cure?" Ray asked.

They looked at the screen. "It's a fruit called the Transa fruit. If I'm right, it may help Kai." Kenny explained.

"YES!" Kai cheered, punching the air with joy. They all looked at her with bewilderment. "I mean...great to hear that." she added.

Hilary smiled at her captain. _If Kai does change back, it'll be a shame that I'll be the only girl here, but as long as it'll make Kai happy, then I'm OK with it_, she thought. Kai glanced at her, as though she could tell what she was thinking.

* * *

They soon arrived at where the fruit was said to grow. The ruins of an ancient temple stood before them. "You guys-?" Tyson began, before Kai coughed politely, "-and girls ready?" he asked.

They all nodded.

"Let's go." Tyson announced, running ahead.

As they ran, Kai sensed something. "Watch out!" she yelled, pushing Hilary out of the way. Tentacles appeared and wrapped themselves around her.

"Kai!" Hilary cried. "Guys, you have to help her!" she exclaimed, turning to the boys. But she noticed that while Max looked as alarmed as she was, Tyson seemed to be drooling while Ray seemed to blush. "Er, hello?" she called

"Look..." Tyson blinked, pointing. The tentacles wrapped themselves tighter around Kai's body.

"What about it? Aren't you forgetting something?" Hilary demanded. But the boys remained frozen. "Guys!!" Hilary yelled. Again, they were frozen, as Kai struggled.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME, YOU PERVERTS!!" Kai screamed.

"Uh, right!" they exclaimed, and they used their Beyblades to break her free. The tentacles returned to their hiding place.

Kai stood up and dusted herself. "That sure took your sweet time." she snapped, before storming off. Hilary shot them a "Way to go, you lot" look.


	5. Back To Normal?

Tyson soon stopped. "You sure this is where the fruit is, Chief?" he asked, using the Battle Analyser.

"I'm pretty sure." Kenny replied. He'd been monitoring the team's movement.

"Has anyone else but me noticed that this fruit **has** to be in a ruined temple?" Max whimpered.

"And does anyone but me feel that you've been watching too many horror films?" Ray replied.

Kai let out a tiny snort of laughter. "Burned..." Hilary quietly grinned.

Tyson took out his Beyblade. "LET IT RIP!" he yelled, launching his Beyblade. It attacked the door. "Open Sesame!" he exclaimed. As if by magic, the door opened. Before Tyson could begin boasting, Kai dragged him by the ear with her.

"Hey, what's that?" Hilary blinked. They looked at where she was pointing and sure enough, there was the Transa fruit.

"This is too easy!" Tyson grinned. He was about to grab it, but Kai stopped him in his tracks.

"**Too** easy." she began. She tossed a rock at the fruit and saw a tentacle grab it and crush it.

"I knew it! We're gonna die!" Max wailed. Kai stepped back and somersaulted over the tentacles and grabbed the fruit. She quickly dodged the tentacles and ran back with the team.

"Nice one, Kai!" Hilary grinned.

Kai nodded in approval. "Now let's get back to the Chief with this." she replied.

* * *

Back at Tyson's dojo, Kenny chopped the fruit into pieces and put in a blender with a mixture of Kai's favourite fruits. Once it had finished blending, he served the drink to Kai.

"I hope this works." Max blinked.

"You're not the only one, Max." Kai shrugged.

"I have to admit, it was kinda fun to have another girl in the team." Hilary admitted.

_Yeah, it __**was**__ kinda fun..._ Kai thought sadly. "You gonna be OK about this?" she asked.

"No. But I will be." Hilary nodded.

_I__ know..._ Kai thought as she drank the smoothie.

"Well?" Tyson asked.

"Well what?" she asked.

"You feel anything?" Ray asked.

"Not really." Kai replied. She then yawned. "I'd better get some rest." she smiled. As she drifted off to sleep that night, the fruit started to work its magic...

* * *

The next morning, Kai woke up and went to get some milk. As she passed a mirror, she paused. Something was different. She gazed at her reflection. All her feminine features were gone, and were back to their masculine selves.

_I'm back to normal?_ Kai blinked. "WOOHOO!" he cheered.

"What's up?" Ray mumbled sleepily as he heard the noise.

"Look! I'm back to being a boy!" Kai exclaimed.

"That's great news!" Ray beamed.

* * *

Sometime later, Hilary and Kenny came to Tyson's. They were just as pleased to see Kai being male again as Kai himself. "Hey, where's Tyson?" Hilary asked.

"I think he's still asleep." Kai replied with an evil smirk.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" a voice yelled.

Tyson ran out, except now he was female. Hilary and Kenny started to laugh uncontrollably. Ray and Max came into the garden and sank to the ground with laughter.

"You know what they say, "payback's a bitch"." Kai grinned.

"OK, I get it; it's vengeance on me peeking at you in the shower when you were a girl. Now change me back." Tyson begged.

"Maaaaybe..." Kai smiled sweetly, walking away.

"Aw, come on!" Tyson wailed.

"Here we go again." Hilary sighed.

**THE END**


End file.
